


your heart is unclear to me

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Yohan has always been shy towards skinship, easily flustered by even the slightest touches. He’d always mask it as ticklishness, squirming away when someone gets too close, saying he’s sensitive. In all honesty, Yohan is sensitive and he does like skinship, it was just a problem of who was touching him.Alternatively, the four times Yohan gets hard because of Seungwoo and the one time Seungwoo actually does something about it.





	your heart is unclear to me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i am dumb and i truly do not know anything 
> 
> this is a result of my impulsiveness im sorry

**i.**

Yohan has always been shy towards skinship, easily flustered by even the slightest touches. He’d always mask it as ticklishness, squirming away when someone gets too close, saying he’s sensitive. In all honesty, Yohan  _ is  _ sensitive and he does like skinship, it was just a problem of  _ who  _ was touching him. He was fine with his younger friends – Yohan doesn’t even bat an eye when Junho sticks to his back like glue, or when Hyeongjun decides to plant himself firmly on his lap and refuses to go until he’s received enough attention. Yohan welcomed their affection, encouraged it even. 

With Jinhyuk it was comforting. Yohan found himself leaning into the older boy’s touches more often than he’d care to admit. His face would heat up considerably, but Yohan thinks Jinhyuk will always be warmer. 

With Seungyoun, Hangyul, and Wooseok it’s playful. They’re not as clingy or handsy as his other friends, but they do know how Yohan is towards skinship and ultimately think it’s fun to watch him almost jump out of his skin when they suddenly blow into his ear or give him soft caresses. Yohan sometimes wishes he finds it annoying, but he doesn’t. Not when they immediately apologize and rub their head against his so softly. 

“It’s just so fun seeing you like that,” Seungyoun had once told him, squishing Yohan’s cheeks with his hands. 

It’s a whole different story when it comes to Seungwoo, though. Yohan can never keep still whenever he’s with him. He can’t even last enough minutes until his knees are buckling and he feels his whole being melt under Seungwoo’s mere presence. 

It doesn’t help that Seungwoo is effortlessly attractive. Yohan doesn’t know how Seungwoo had come to be his friend, but he has long since decided against questioning it. 

Still, there are times when he wonders because Yohan doesn’t deserve to suffer like this. 

His whole body had gone rigid the moment he spotted Seungwoo enter the bar. The way his printed dress shirt exposes his chest tattoo is distracting, as well as how well his pants hug his long legs. Yohan has to snap out of his daze when he realizes Seungwoo’s walking closer and closer towards their booth, sliding next to him. Yohan gets a whiff of his perfume and promptly forgets how to breathe. 

“I’m not too late, am I?” The older leans over to ask, and Yohan is suddenly painfully aware of his warm breath hitting his skin and his large hand almost covering the expanse of Yohan’s thigh. 

“No,” Yohan manages to say without stammering. "Seungyoun hyung isn’t even here yet.”

Seungwoo breathes out a soft laugh and leans back, but his hand doesn’t leave Yohan’s thigh. Even when Wooseok slides him a drink, even when Seungyoun finally arrives.

It’s hot, quite literally. Yohan feels like Seungwoo’s hand is going to burn through the fabric of his jeans but he’s already adjusted to the weight of it. Despite feeling his skin tingle whenever Seungwoo moves, rubbing and squeezing his thigh whenever he talks, Yohan wants to keep it there as long as the night will allow him. Even when his mind is telling him to worm his way out, to politely ask Seungwoo to remove his hand, Yohan keeps still. It’s probably just the alcohol getting to him.

He bites back a groan when Seungwoo’s fingers enclose over the inside of his thigh. He wonders if Seungwoo knows what he’s doing, if this is all on purpose. He thinks, maybe not, because the older is deeply absorbed in whatever Wooseok is enthusiastically talking about, something Yohan can’t quite catch because his thoughts are too clouded now. He shifts a bit and immediately regrets it. 

“You okay there?”

Yohan startles when Seungwoo comes too close again. His breath smells like beer, but Yohan thinks he’d still taste sweet. 

He nods and Seungwoo squeezes his thigh, offering him a smile. Yohan awkwardly reciprocates as best he can with his dick starting to twitch in his jeans, letting the whine threatening to spill from his lips die in his throat. 

He decides to excuse himself before he embarrasses himself in front of all his friends, rushing to the bathroom to calm himself down. 

**ii.**

Yohan’s convinced Seungyoun and Wooseok are bad influences. Seungwoo has learned nothing but bad things from them, such as now. It seems he’s completely forgotten how a normal human being greets another, completely forgoing ‘hi, hello’s’ in favor of breathing into Yohan’s ear instead, hand coming up to touch his torso the way Seungyoun always does. 

He only laughs when Yohan jerks away, the sound twinkling and pleasant to Yohan’s ears before he remembers what had just been done to him.

“Hyung, why did you do that?” It comes out more whiny and less reprimanding unlike Yohan had intended. Seungwoo pinches his cheek in response. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to surprise you. Seungyoun was right. You look so cute.” Yohan feels his face warm at that. 

“Please don’t do that again,” he says quietly, letting himself melt into Seungwoo’s arms when the older pulls him into a hug. 

“Which one? This,” he teases, briefly pulling away as he lets his hand slide up in between the two of them, once again feeling over Yohan’s body, “or this?” He says, before moaning into Yohan’s ear. It’s short, but it’s going to be enough to fuel Yohan’s fantasies for many nights to come. 

Seungwoo chuckles at Yohan’s stunned expression, hugging him again and apologizing half-heartedly. It’s only when he gives the younger’s body one last squeeze that he feels it. He’s unable to stop the soft gasp that leaves him and he’s about to ask about it when Yohan suddenly breaks away.

“Yohan, wait–!” but the younger’s already bolting in the opposite direction. “Damn.”

**iii.**

When Seungwoo had asked to borrow their shower after spending a night at his and Wooseok’s dorm, Yohan certainly hadn’t expected to get dragged in the bathroom with him. He’d learned not too long after meeting him that Seungwoo’s always had a proclivity for making people shower with him. If you decline enough times he’ll give up and shower alone or with someone else, but if you let your guard down, it’s going to be near impossible to get out of the bathroom once you’ve entered with Seungwoo. 

“It’s just a shower, Yohan,” Seungwoo chuckles, seemingly able to detect his nervousness. “We’re both men, so it’s not a problem. Right?” Yohan can’t even protest, he’s already stripping out of his clothes. 

“That’s not exactly the issue here,” Yohan mutters to himself. He sighs, averting his eyes to look at the bathroom tiles instead of at Seungwoo’s body as he undresses as well. 

The water’s just his preferred warmth when he steps under it. In his adamant refusal to look at Seungwoo, Yohan fails to notice that the older boy has raked his eyes over his bare body, that there’s a pink hue at the tops of his cheeks that aren’t from the heat of the water and their proximity. He fails to notice Seungwoo’s hands itching to touch him, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

He only notices the loofa Seungwoo presses against his back and his cheerful voice when he says, “let me wash your back, Yohanie.”   
  


It feels good, the way Seungwoo drags the loofa along the skin of Yohan’s back. The younger has to will himself from letting his thoughts wander, from letting his voice betray him. He swallows every groan and moan that makes its way to his throat, fights the arousal stirring below his belly. Seungwoo presses on a sensitive spot by the dip of his back and Yohan has to resist shuddering. He can’t help the contented sigh that escapes his lips though and for a moment he tenses, only relaxing when Seungwoo had not seemed to have heard it. 

When Seungwoo asks Yohan to wash his back for him, too, it’s oddly sensual. The older turns and rests his palms up on the tiled wall. Yohan focuses on the task at hand, lathering and scrubbing the expanse of his back. His cock jumps at every loud breath and moan Seungwoo lets out, no matter how much he wills his arousal away. 

“Oh, Yohan,” Seungwoo moans a little too loudly and it surprises Yohan as well as himself. His voice is softer as he speaks again. “Could you go over that spot again? It kind of itches.”

It’s a lie, Yohan knows, but he obeys silently anyway, pressing over the blade of Seungwoo’s shoulder a little harder this time. Seungwoo’s muscles flex as he squirms under Yohan’s hands. 

He tries not to think about whether or not Seungwoo would look and sound the same if Yohan were to touch him more in other places. 

After they finish showering, Yohan pushes Seungwoo out of the bathroom with hurried excuses of having to go for a number two. 

**iv.**

“Enjoying the view?” There’s a teasing smile on Seungwoo’s face as he peeks at Yohan through one eye. Yohan wishes he could say it’s annoying, but his chest blooms with something he’s still afraid to acknowledge. Seungwoo is beautiful, in every sense of the word. 

“Not really,” Yohan teases back, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve claimed our couch for yourself and you don’t even live here.”

“Stay a night with Seungyoun and Hangyul and see how you’ll do.” Seungwoo stretches, vaguely reminding Yohan of a big dog that’s just been woken up. “Besides, I know you like it when I stay over.”

Yohan chooses not to respond. Instead he sits on the small space Seungwoo has made on the couch. Before he can fully settle on it, he’s being pulled down and Yohan suddenly finds himself face to face to Seungwoo with no room for protest. He doesn’t bother struggling, Seungwoo’s too strong so Yohan lets himself fall limp in his arms. His breath tickles his cheek and makes his skin prickle with heat. In his peripheral view, he thinks he sees Seungwoo lick his lips, but Yohan doesn’t dare look directly at his lips. 

The surprised yelp that comes out of Yohan when Seungwoo slides his thigh between his legs is embarrassing, but he quickly covers it with a cough. One of Seungwoo’s hands takes hold of his leg and pulls it up so that it’s resting just below his hip. They’re so close, they’re  _ too  _ close. Yohan thinks his heart is going to burst. He hopes Seungwoo isn’t as keen as he appears to be. 

Worst of all, his body is beginning to react to Seungwoo’s touches. The slide of his palm over his thigh, the press of his hands on his back, his thigh dangerously close to Yohan’s crotch. 

“Hyung,” Yohan tries, barely above a whisper. Seungwoo hums, fingers now tracing patternless shapes on his back, making goosebumps rise on his skin. Yohan sucks in an audible breath. 

Seungwoo shifts and his thigh now presses against Yohan’s crotch in a way that he knows Seungwoo can feel his half-hard dick.

“Is this okay?” 

“Hyung,” Yohan breathes, fighting the urge to grind down on Seungwoo’s thigh. He looks at Seungwoo with pleading eyes, answer clear in his eyes and the older is the one who grabs his hips, grip tight. He guides Yohan to move against him, his own hips rolling. His breathing comes out in puffs of air and Yohan badly wants to kiss him. In his hesitation, Seungwoo surges forward. Yohan willingly lets him in when his tongue slides across the crevice of his lips. It weighs down on him how much he has wanted this, how much he still wants this. He kisses Seungwoo back with much fervor, not thinking about how desperate he must seem right now, rutting against him and licking into his mouth like he’s been starved for weeks. Maybe he has. 

**+1**

“Stop teasing,” Yohan whines as Seungwoo nips at his neck. “Hyung.”

He’s settled on Seungwoo’s lap now, scrambling to take his sweats off, but the older stops him. Yohan feels his hands squeezing and kneading his ass through the fabric and he’s growing impatient by the second. 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Seungwoo murmurs against his jaw. “Yet.” 

Yohan whines again. Seungwoo kisses him as consolation. “I don’t have anything with me, baby. Next time, okay? For now, just come like this. You can do that, can’t you?”

Yohan nods, bracing himself on Seungwoo’s shoulders to let him grind their cocks easier. Seungwoo keeps kissing his neck, leaving marks he knows will take days to disappear. He does it on purpose. He wants Yohan to look at himself in the mirror, or feel the bruises littering his neck and remember this. 

Tears start to prickle in Yohan’s eyes and he blinks to get rid of them. It’s not enough. He needs more than just humping Seungwoo’s cock to come. But Seungwoo keeps encouraging him, calling him his good boy and moaning out so prettily. 

He comes when he feels Seungwoo shudder underneath him, body going taut and the heat of his seed seeping through the thin material of his shorts and Yohan’s sweatpants. Seungwoo praises him, kissing the tear tracks on his cheeks and stroking his back until he’s calmed down. 

“We should,” Yohan starts, still out of breath, “talk about this.”

“Definitely. But not now.” Seungwoo kisses his cheek once more. “Shower with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt: @godsyoun


End file.
